Revised:No Future Without The Past
by PCJanto
Summary: "Re-written and Beta'd, Jack and Ianto are out  weevil hunting but an accident leaves Ianto with slight memory loss and pregnancy, giving Gwen a chance to finally claim Jack for herself..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it; it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summary:Re-written and Beta, Jack and Ianto are out weevil hunting, and accident leave Ianto with slight memory lost and pregnant, Given Gwen a chance to finally claim Jack for herself,

(This story has been revised and beta by the wonderful ''best in -red who correct numerous errors to help make it better,

K+

Chapter 1

Jack sat in the autopsy room holding Ianto's hand as Owen checked his vitals, "Owen, what's happening?" asked Jack worriedly.

Owen shook his head, "I don't know, he should have regained consciousness by now."

Jack played everything over in his mind. It had been just a routine weevil encounter at Brute Park. Then, Ianto lost his balance, hit his head and blacked out. Jack had immediately called Owen, after subduing the weevil, and explained what had happened.

Jack snapped back to the present as he heard Owen say, "Jack, we have another problem. Ianto is pregnant."

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock. Ianto and Jack already had one son, Josh, now two, after Ianto was accidentally hit by a fertility artifact.

"Owen, how could this be possible?" asked Jack anxiously. "What's wrong with him?"

Owen snapped, "Bloody hell Jack, I'm not your Doctor friend, I don't know everything." He sighed, as he saw Jack's expression. "It would appear that the effects from the artifact are permanent, but I can't be sure. I'll have to run some more tests."

Jack sighed. "Owen, l'm sorry. It's just that Ianto's been unconscious for over 2 hours. "

"We will deal with Ianto's pregnancy after he wakes up," stressed Owen. "Tosh, come to the autopsy bay. Jack, get some rest. I'll stay with Ianto."

Jack nodded, "I'm just going to check with Rhiannon, see if she will keep Josh tonight."

Gwen volunteered to get Josh. She and Rhys could take him for the night,since Jack would be at the Hub with Ianto all night.

After talking to Jack, Rhiannon was satisfied with Gwen picking up Josh, but she did insist that Mica and David would welcome Josh having a sleepover any night.

Clearing his desk of paperwork, Jack checked on the newest Weevil in its cell.

He returned to the autopsy bay and thanked Tosh. "If there are no Rift alerts, you can go home. Owen and I will stay with Ianto."

Suddenly, there was a moan from the bed. Ianto opened his eyes, confused, and asked what happened.

Owen was the first to answer. "What do you think, tea-boy? You let a weevil knock you on your royal butt and you bumped your head."

Ianto closed his eyes and muttered, "Thanks for you concern."

Jack happily embraced and kissed Ianto, as Gwen, Tosh and Owen looked on, a little abashed.

Ianto scowled, pushing Jack away, "Sir, I know your glad I'm ok, but that isn't appropriate and it is certainly not necessary."

Everyone looked on in confusion. Jack was stunned. "Ianto what do you mean?" he asked, the hurt in his voice.

"Well sir, you are my boss. I know that you are glad I'm not seriously hurt. A simple hug I can accept, but kissing is a bit extreme, don't you think?"

Everyone stared in shock looking from Ianto to Jack, then to each other. What had happened?

Tosh sighed. "Ianto, it's just you were out so long, Jack, as well as the rest of us, are just happy you're ok."

Before Jack could say anything, Owen spoke up. "Ok, tea-boy, I need to do a complete physical and ask you a few questions. Jack, could you all excuse me while I do my job?"

Jack hesitated, before leaving with Gwen and Tosh to wait in the conference room for Owen. Jack called Rhi, informing her that there had been a change in plans, Josh could spend the night. Rhi was overjoyed to keep her nephew.

After talking with Rhi, Jack let his mind wander to his and Ianto's civil partnership, buying a home, and the birth of their son. He choked up, as he realized that despite them overcoming their hardships, after all that fighting to stay together and finally being able to be together, it wouldn't mean anything if Ianto didn't remember it. If Ianto didn't remember, how could Jack and their son survive? This couldn't be happening.

Tosh was thinking about Ianto and his love for Jack and their son, when she looked up.

What the hell? she thought. It had been a very long time since she last saw it, but Tosh would recognize that look anywhere. She would know that predator gleam in Gwen's eyes in an instant. And there it was, right when Jack was at his most vulnerable. She would have to keep an eye on Gwen.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it; it all belongs to the BBC

Editor Note: This story has been revised and beta by ''best- in -red'' who correct numerous errors to make it better,you're fantastic

K+

Chapter-2

Autopsy bay

"Ok, Ianto, what do you remember?"

As Ianto began to talk, Owen took notes. Ianto remembered everything, except his son and his marriage to Jack. To him, Jack was his boss, and that was as far as it went. Owen was mystified; something was blocking certain parts of Ianto's memory.

At the conclusion of the interview, Ianto wanted to go home to his flat, but Owen had to stop him. He no longer had a flat since his marriage to Jack, but Owen couldn't tell him that.

Owen sighed. What a bloody mess we have here. Leave it to the tea-boy.

Jack's mind was still consumed with thought of Ianto, as he stared off into space.

Gwen sat at her desk, watching him. If I play my cards right, Jack will be mine. After all this time, I can show him that he only settled for Ianto because he couldn't have me. I love Rhys, but not like I love Jack. If everything goes as planned, Rhys can find someone who will love him completely, and we can both be truly happy.

Gwen turned to see Tosh watching her, and smiled. Getting up, she walked towards Jack's office with a cup of coffee, and the intention of offering support and comfort. All the while, she was making slow and calculated moves.

Tosh knew that she had to see Owen. It couldn't wait with Jack and Ianto's relationship in jeopardy.

Ianto was getting frustrated. "Owen, are you finish yet?"

Owen snapped. "What's your hurry, tea-boy, ran out of coffee beans? I'm trying to do my job, thank you."

In his office, Jack was so distraught over Ianto he was barely aware that Gwen's hugs and shoulder rub mean more than just comfort to her. Owen saw this as he knocked and enter Jack's office. "Jack, we need to talk." he said. Jack, who was still clearly shaken by what had happened, nodded and thanked Gwen as she left by Owen's urging.

"Damn, Jack!" exclaimed Owen. "You have to pull yourself together. You have a pregnant husband with partial memory loss, and a son who needs both of his parents. Jack, there's something blocking Ianto memory. Are you sure that nothing happened before the weevil attack?"

Thinking hard, Jack still insisted nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but what Jack didn't know was that Gwen had never accepted him being with Ianto. She believed Jack only married Ianto because of their son and in her mind, she believed the fertility incident was no accident. Gwen had wait patiently for Jack to come to his senses. Now the brat is two, and Rhys is pressuring her to have a baby, thanks to Ianto. It ends now!

FLASHBACK

Gwen slowly started leaving clues for Ianto to find and see: hugging Jack to leave lipstick on his collar, sneaking into his office and placing some of her things where only Ianto would find while cleaning, leaning over Jack, rubbing his shoulder innocently to everyone but Ianto. She knew this would cause Ianto to doubt Jack, and his feeling of being the second choice returning.

At home, Ianto would put on a front for his son. Jack never knew what was going on, he loved Ianto and just assumed that sometimes he was tired. They still had great sex and a happy family life.

But everything came to a halt when Gwen decided it was time for the final blow. Sneaking down to Jack's bunker, she planted a pair of her lacy briefs.

Gwen knew that Jack had stay at the hub Wednesday night due to a rift alert, and that Ianto would clean and make the bed.

Ianto took Josh to Rhiannon, who had been hired as his babysitter to help her finances, since Johnny been laid-off. After completing his morning routine,Ianto went to Jack office and organized his desk. Ianto sighed, he knew his husband had left the bunker a mess.

Ianto frowned. "Jack, will you ever pick up after yourself?" he muttered to himself as he removed the bed sheets." Then, Ianto's mouth dropped open in shock as he saw the lacy briefs lying there. Tears filled his eyes. There was no doubt that they were Gwen's, the reeked of her perfume, but that didn't matter to Ianto. JACK had cheated on him. At that moment, the alert sounded and Jack called for Ianto, leaving Tosh to direct.

Gwen was on the phone talking with the police about a case. As Ianto passed, he noticed the smirk on Gwen's face, and he put his mask in place and acted like nothing happened.

After Jack and Ianto left, with Tosh busy at her computer, Gwen snuck into Jack office. She laughed when she saw Ianto had thrown her briefs into the trash and she picked them out and put them in her pocket as she whispered, "He's mine now."

Jack and Ianto rushed to the weevil sighting, Brute Park. Jack yelled for Ianto to go to the right while he would take the left, but Ianto mind wasn't focus on the weevil, just Gwen. When the weevil lunged at him, he fell and hit his head, just as Jack arrived.

PRESENT

Owen ran his hand through his hair. "Jack, Ianto wants to go home, but we can't let that happen, we have to keep him to figure out what is happening to him. I think we should say the weevil has some type of infection and we all have to be quarantined. Thank goodness tea-boy had the brilliant foresight to have the lower level of the hub converted into individual rooms."

Jack smiled lecherously. "He does know everything."

Owen rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to Tosh and Gwen, you go convince the tea-boy with that Harkness charm of your."

"I'll try." Jack grinned

Gwen was more than happy to stay. She could complete her plan of getting Jack, and wouldn't have to put up with Rhys' hands all over her.

Tosh rolled her eyes at Gwen's smile. "Owen can I talk to you?"

Owen saw that something was bothering her. "Sure, what's up?"

"If you haven't noticed, Gwen sees this as an opportunity to get Jack."

Owen shook his head in disgust. "Why can't she leave them alone? What the hell is wrong with that bloody Cooper? We'll have to keep and eye on her. Jack is too distraught to see what's coming before it's too late. Tosh, I can't shake this feeling: that there is more going on here than we realize with the tea boy."

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it; it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:This story has been revised and beta by the wonderful ''Best- In- Red'' . A special thanks to everyone who took the time to review and added this to their story alerts list

K+

Chapter-3

Jack walked into the autopsy bay and Ianto stood up.

"Jack, what's going on? Why can't I go home?" he asked, confused.

"Ianto, we have a problem. The weevil we brought in seems to be infected with some type of fungus. Since we were in contact with it, we're all under quarantine until Owen finishes his tests. We're all stuck here. I'm sorry."

Ianto looked at Jack suspiciously, but nodded in agreement. "I understand," he said.

"So, how are you feeling, Ianto?" asked Jack. He tried not to sound too worried, after all he was "just the boss."

Ianto smiled. "I have a hard head, so I'm mostly fine."

Jack smiled. "Good thing you had me convert the lower levels to bedrooms."

Ianto replied, "I aim to please sir."

"Oh Ianto, you know what that does to me." bantered Jack.

"That's harassment, sir," retorted Ianto as he ascended the stairs.

As Ianto left, Jack sighed. "Ianto, how am I going to be able to do this. I can't touch you, feel your arms around me, your lips on mine."

Tears streamed down his face. Jack walked into his office, pulled down the blinds and took out a family portrait of him, Ianto and Josh. It killed him to think they might not look like that for a long while. There was a knock at the door, and he wiped his face while placing the photo back in the drawer.

"Come in," he said, careful to keep his voice from sounding too strained.

Ianto entered with Jack's favorite blend in hand.

Ianto frowned. "Sir, is anything wrong?"

"No, why you ask?"

"Well the blinds were closed and you seem moody.

Jack smile, "Just one of those days, Ianto."

"I hope you're not worried about me, I'm fine," insisted Ianto.

"Ianto, I worry about all of you," replied Jack

"I know sir."

Ianto opened the blinds to see Gwen watching him with venom in her eyes.  
>He shuddered. What's her problem?<p>

Everyone was relaxed, happy that there was no rift activity during their fake quarantine, Jack called in everyone's take-out order. Tosh and Owen would collect it from the tourist office.

In the conference room, Gwen took the seat next to Jack that was usually Ianto's, Jack was annoyed but kept quiet. Ianto sat in Gwen seat.

Tosh and Owen were watching Gwen and Owen couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to the tea-boy before the weevil incident.

Owen whispered to Tosh. "Could you pull the CCTV from when Ianto arrived at the Hub? And keep this between us, yeah?"

"Sure Owen." agreed Tosh

"Ok kids, it's been a long day. What do you say we retire for the night? Ianto leave the mess till tomorrow."

Ianto shook his head. "Jack, it will only take 30 minutes."

Jack shrugged. Pushing his hands in his pocket, he walked towards his office, with Gwen following him to his office. Closing the door, she sat across from him, making sure her bosom was in plain view.

Jack, stressed from Ianto's dilemma, started to drink, making himself all the more vulnerable to Gwen.

Ianto cleared the conference room, cleaned the kitchen, and collected the garbage. Looking around before retiring to his room, he noticed he needed to empty the hub waste bins. When he reach Gwen's desk, he noticed the black, lacy briefs.

Ianto felt a sharp pain in his head, and, screaming out Jack's name, he collapsed.

Tosh, Owen, Jack and Gwen rushed over to find Ianto sprawled unconscious on the floor. Owen pushed Jack out of the way. "What the bloody hell happened?" he exclaimed as he examined the Welshman for vitals.

Jack was in shock as he spoke. "I don't know. Tosh, we have to pull up the CCTV. Something isn't right here."

Everyone followed as Jack carried Ianto to the autopsy bay. After examining Ianto, Owen confirmed he was fine.

Ianto opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him. He insisted that he was fine, then asked for the time.

Owen told him that it was after 8.

"Jack, where's Josh?" asked Ianto, slightly disoriented.

Jack grabbed Ianto, overjoyed that he remembered. He began hugging and kissing him, but pulled away when Ianto didn't respond. "Ianto what's wrong?"

"Jack, where's my son?" replied Ianto, getting increasingly agitated.

"Ianto, our son is with your sister, what's wrong with you?" asked Jack, worried.

"Leave me alone Jack. Leave me the hell alone."

Ianto got up and walked out of the autopsy back, leaving everyone, but Gwen,stunned. Tosh frowned and ran after followed him down to the archives and saw that Ianto was leaning against the wall, shaking and on the verge of tears.

"Ianto, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion.

"Tosh, I loved him so much." he choked. "How could he do this to me? And with her? I thought I had the perfect life: a man I love, who loves me, a child that we created from that love. And now, to find out that this life has been a complete lie. It's just-"

"Ianto, calm down." urged Tosh. "I know Jack, and that's not him. Something isn't right here, so start from the beginning.

Tosh listened, as Ianto talked about everything that had happen, leading up to the black lace briefs. Realization dawned on the Japanese woman.

Tosh asked Ianto if he trusted her.

He nodded his head, unsure of where this was going.

"Ianto, you have been played," Tosh told Ianto about what she had observe during his memory loss. Jack had been on the verge of nervous breakdown over Ianto's dilemma, and Gwen was trying to take advantage of it.

"You need to talk to Jack, sort this all out. I have plans of my own for Miss Gwen Cooper."

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it; it all BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Warning slight Gwen and Ianto bashing. A special thanks to my brilliant beta reader ''Best- In- Red'' ,Who took the time from her busy schedule to correct numerous errors ,to improve this story.

K+

Chapter-4

Ianto knew Tosh was right, he did need to talk to Jack, but not that night, he was tired. He needed to be alone, to be able to make sense of all that had happened over the last month.

Tosh and Ianto came up from the archives and Ianto headed to the kitchen to make coffee because this always soothed him and would give him time to think. He look at Tosh, who glanced up at him and smiled. His eyes turned to Gwen, who was on the phone talking to Rhys.

Ianto shuddered. Would Rhys ever know what a deceitful bitch she really was? She said she loved Rhys, threw her relationship with him in our faces and all the time she was plotting to destroy my family.

Ianto pulled his mask up as he filled up and placed four mugs of coffee on a tray. He gave Tosh hers with a smile. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as she thanked her.

Next was Gwen. Ianto took a deep breath and handed her a cup. She took it slowly watching Ianto.

"Thanks, pet. Ianto are you ok?" she asked, fake worry inserted into her voice.

Keeping his mask in place, Ianto assured Gwen he was fine and thanked her for asking.

Ianto headed toward Owen's desk and gave him his coffee. He made Jack last, they needed to talk.

Gwen watched Ianto, slowly sipping her coffee. No decaf, she thought. He's so pathetic, this was too easy. All I had to do was plant a seed of doubt. Gwen smirked. Once Jack and I are married, I'll convince Jack to transfer him to UNIT. Jack and Ianto can share custody of Josh, we don't need a child in our life. We'll get the little brat on holiday.

Tosh was keeping an eye on Gwen, who had decided to go talk to Owen.

Owen spotted Gwen coming his way. What the bloody hell does she want? he internally groaned.

"Hi Owen, what are you doing," she asked innocently.

"Gwen, what do you want?" replied Owen sharply.

Gwen stared at Owen. "What crawled up your arse and died? I just came to talk. What's going on with Jack and Tea-boy?"

"Gwen, you can bat your pretty little eyes all you want, Jack and tea-boy's life is no concern of mine, or yours." he retorted.

"Owen how can you say that? If they're having problems, it could affect our safety in the field." Gwen faked concern.

Owen looked at Gwen and frowned. "Tosh let's get something to eat. We never did order out."

Tosh smiled. "Sure Owen, let me tell Jack."

Walking up the stairs to Jack's office to give him his special blend. He saw Jack staring at their family picture and opened the door quietly. Putting the tray down on a nearby table, he spoke.

"It's not that bad. You can barely see where I hit you for flirting with the photographer."

Jack swung around in his chair. Seeing Ianto smiling, he jumped up and pulled him close, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. They pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each others eyes. Jack took Ianto by his hand to take him down to his quarters, which led to an hour of passionate, loving sex, and basking in the blissful afterglow afterwards.

Gwen was seething alone in the main hub. She intently watched Jack's office,What the bloody hell is going on up there? she thought.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it; it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:This story has been revised and beta by the wonderful''Best- In- Red''

K+

Chapter-5

Tosh and Owen returned with take out, and set up in the conference room. Gwen wanted to get Jack and Ianto, but Owen stopped her.

"Let them be, Gwen." he said.

Gwen was unable to enjoy her meal as she wondered what was happening in Jack's office.

Since everyone had agreed to stay at the hub, after clearing everything away, Tosh, Owen and Gwen retired to their rooms.

Jack held onto Ianto tightly as he slept, making sure that he would wake up with his husband in his arms.

Ianto was awake and watched Jack as he slept.

He thought, All Jack and I have been through to be together. He was so happy when Josh was born, and now I'm pregnant again. Jack, I love you so much, you have given me a life I had given up on. I just know that there is a good explanation for what has been happening.

Jack felt something wet on his chest, and he lifted Ianto's chin so that he was staring straight into the teary blue eyes of the Welshman.

"Yan what's wrong? Talk to me babe." he asked worriedly.

"Jack, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Ianto's voice choked up.

"Ianto, you are never going to lose me. You and Josh are my life. When I put that ring on your finger, it was forever."

In the lower levels of the hub, Gwen was in her room, angrily plotting her final attack before Ianto could tell Jack what she did.

You pathetic coffee-whore. You think you can sway Jack from me? By tomorrow night, Jack will be with me, she thought.

Gwen closed her eyes as she fantasied about Jack.

"Gwen" he would say. "It was always you, only you, whenever we made love. It was you I imagined. I never loved him, but then you married Rhys, and Ianto was there. I was so heartbroken over you."

Gwen smiled, kissed him hard and said, "I know ,Jack, and now we are finally together."

Gwen smile as she turn over on her side to fall asleep and dive further into the fantasy.

In his room, Owen though over what Tosh had told him.

"What a bloody mess this is," he muttered to himself. "You would think by now that Gwen would have accepted Jack and Ianto's relationship. Rhys is a decent bloke, he loves her, and she could have done worse. Bloody Torchwood. Damn I need a drink."

Tosh lay in her bed, thinking about Jack and Ianto. she didn't have many friends, and when she did, they were special to her. She loved Ianto, he was like her brother. She was Josh's godmother, and she would not let Ianto and Josh get hurt.

Tosh was angry. "Gwen thinks she can torment Ianto and get away with it? Ianto has always looked out for everyone else. It's time someone looks out for him."

Next-Tosh puts her plan in motion. Will Jack also be on the receiving end of her anger?

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it; it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:This story was beta by the wonderful ''Best-In-Red'' .Thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story.

K+

Chapter-6

Tosh had never been in the Hub this early, but she needed to make sure her plan was precise, with no mistakes. Tapping the keys on her computer, she completed her task and hurried back to her room. The others were going to be up soon.

Jack woke with his beautiful Welshman in his arms. The first thing he did was kiss Ianto on his perfect lips.

"I love you Yan," he said affectionately.

Ianto stirred, then looked up at Jack sleepily. "I love you more."

Ianto knew that look that came into Jack's eyes and gently pushed him away, smiling.

"No, Jack, everyone will be up soon. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. Now let's shower and get dressed." Everyone always kept spare clothes at the Hub; in that line of work it was a requirement.

Before leaving the office, Ianto kissed Jack, then went straight down to the kitchen. The rest of the team would be up soon and he needed to get the coffee machine started.

While performing his coffee magic, Ianto went over what had happened. He really had no proof of Gwen's actions. She had the lacy panties, there was no CCTV in Jack's quarters and the other items he had found he had discarded in anger. If he told Jack, Gwen could lie and say he was just jealous. Finding out he was pregnant could make it even worse because she would blame it on his hormones.

Ianto glanced up just as Jack appeared at his office window, looking straight at him and smiling. Ianto smiled back. While the coffee was preparing, Ianto left to get sausage rolls, danishes and other breakfast treats, and he set up everything in the conference room.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen came up from their separate rooms and exchanged greetings. Ianto told them breakfast was set up in the conference room. "And yes, Owen, there is coffee" he added, anticipating the doctor's question.

Looking at the table, Owen grinned. "Wow, someone had some good shagging last night"

Tosh rolled her eyes at Owen's words. "Owen, behave," she said.

Gwen was fuming. "Ianto, where's Jack?" she demanded to know.

"He's on the phone, Gwen, is there a problem?"

"No, just asking."

Tosh started her first attack on Gwen. "Ianto, why are you drinking coffee?"

"It's ok Tosh. Owen will give me a complete physical later." replied Ianto.

"Ianto are you ok? Maybe you should have taken some time off. I'll talk to Jack" said Gwen.

Ianto snapped. "Gwen, if I need time off, I will talk to Jack, not you, so back off."

Ianto rushed from the room, angry.

Gwen was flabbergasted. "What the hell just happened?"

Tosh smiled. "It's just the hormones. Didn't you know? Ianto's pregnant."

At these words Gwen had just taken a bite into a Danish, and Owen had to perform the Heimlich maneuver in order to save her when she choked in surprise.

Owen looked at Tosh with a frown on his face, but Tosh only smirked.

Ianto was in the archives, collecting the files that the team needed to work on, as he seethed at Gwen. "How dare she pretend she's my friend, while trying to destroy my life?" he fumed.

He composed himself and exited the archives, placing each file on the team member's desk.

Ianto saw Jack still in his office, and decided to take his special blend of industrial strength coffee.

Knocking on the door, Ianto entered, handing Jack his mug and leaning in for a kiss.

"Breakfast is in the conference room, everyone is there." he said as he straightened.

Jack raise his eyebrow, smiling.

"What I want is up here." he replied in a suggestive tone

Ianto kissed Jack chastely before leaving. "Tonight," he said, smiling slightly.

Jack arrived in the conference room with a spring in his step.

"Good morning, kids. How were your nights?"

Owen sighed. "Jack, I stopped being a kid when I reached puberty. I supposed there is no need to ask about your night. You must have shagged tea-boy senseless."

"Owen, a gentleman never kiss and tell." replied Jack, then turned to the girls. "Gwen, Tosh, thanks for staying. Ianto knows everything."

Tosh looked at Gwen, before talking to Jack. "I guess congratulations are in order. I know Josh will love the idea of a little brother or sister."

"Thanks, Tosh. I've never been more happy." replied Jack.

"Yeah. Congratulations, Jack. If you'll excuse me, I have to call Rhys to let him know everything is ok."

"Alright," Jack nodded. "Tosh, if there is nothing showing up on the rift predicator, and nothing short of the world ending, you all can leave early. I need to get Ianto home and pick up Josh. There something still bothering Ianto, and we promised never to keep secrets from each other."

Tosh and Owen left the conference room, but Gwen was still there. Not really in a hurry to call Rhys, she started walking over to Jack.

"Are you ok. You seem worried," she asked.

Tosh was watching them from her desk and Ianto was heading to the conference room.

Jack's back was turned, but Gwen saw Ianto coming. Gwen moved closer to Jack.

"I'm always here for you, if you need to talk." she said.

Taking Jack into a hug, Jack Innocently hugged her back as he said. "I know, it's just Ianto is keeping something from me and I don't know what it is or why he's hiding it."

Ianto opened the door to clean up and saw Gwen and Jack embraced in each others arms. She saw him, and he saw the smirk pass across her face Shocked, Ianto quietly close the door and headed up the stairs leading to the Tourist Office.

Tosh, who saw all this, slammed her hand on her desk in frustration.

Pulling out of their embrace, Jack asked '' weren't you going to call Rhys?"

"Yes, Jack and again "I'm always here for you, if you need to talk."

As Gwen left, Jack is unaware of the gleaming smile on her face, or that she had just deliver another deceitful and painful strike against his husband

NEXT- Tosh plan is reveal


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the characters; it all belongs to the BBC and RTD.

Warning: Gwen and Ianto bashing, some cursing, changed rating to be safe. Sorry about the long wait, hope this chapter make up for it,Special thanks to Best-In-Red for beta-ing this chapter

M

Chapter-7

Tosh was so angry, and a tear ran down her cheek as she watched Gwen strut to her desk with a big smile on her face. Tosh walked up to the tourist office, "Ianto, you either talk to Jack or Gwen, but do it now. This has to stop" she insisted to her friend.

Feeling defeated, Ianto dropped into Tosh's arms, shaking uncontrollably. He managed to nod in agreement, "I can't take it anymore, I have to think of Josh and my baby. As much as I love Jack, he is blind when it comes to Gwen. She uses every opportunity she can to massage his shoulders, give a comforting pat and all the time she makes sure I can see it."

"Ianto, talk to Gwen and use the conference room, so you can be alone. Jack is in his office and Owen is in the autopsy room.

After Tosh left, Ianto pulled his mask back up, closed the tourist office, and entered the main hub. He could feel Gwen's eyes watching him.

Heading to the kitchen, Ianto made coffee, and placed 4 mugs on a tray. He went to Tosh first, who gave him an encouraging smile. Next he handed a mug to Gwen, who accepted it with a smug look, and lastly Owen, who replied with a "it's about bloody time," the usual sarcasms.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're welcome Owen."

As Ianto came up from the autopsy bay, he stopped at Gwen's desk.

"Gwen, could I speak with you?" he asked, betraying none of his emotion.

"Sure Ianto, is everything ok?" she asked.

"I just need to take this to Jack," he replied, stalling as he held up the last coffee mug.

Tosh interrupted. "That's ok, I'll take it, Ianto, I have to go over a report with Jack anyway."

"Thank you," replied Ianto. He turned to Gwen, "Can we go to the conference room?"

"Sure pet, what's this about?" she questioned.

"I prefer to discuss this in private," said Ianto as they made their way to the conference room.

Tosh watched as they left, her fingers frantically tapping on her keyboard, before she got up to take Jack his coffee.

Knocking, Tosh entered Jack office.

"Hi, Tosh. I see you have my favorite. Did my handsome husband send this?"

Tosh smiled. "Who else would take the time."

Jack smiled at this and nodded in agreement as he took the coffee, thinking fondly of his husband.

In the conference room, Ianto turned to Gwen.

"I want you to listen, and don't say a word." he said to her.

Gwen looked at Ianto with hatred in her eyes.

In Jack's office, Tosh was talking about Josh, when all of a sudden Jack asked, "Isn't that Ianto? Why is his voice being broadcasted throughout the hub."

Jack was about to leave his office, when Tosh stopped him.

"Jack, wait, please!" she exclaimed,

Owen was slouched in his chair, shaking his head and was aware of what was about to happen.

"I've had to bend over backwards for you, doing your paperwork, covering your incompetent mistakes, but I won't stand for it anymore, Gwen. I can take what you do to me, but when you start hurting my family, I draw the line!"

"Ianto, how dare you? You can't talk to me like that!" exclaimed Gwen.

Jack jumped up, but Tosh blocked the door.

"Jack, you wanted to know what was wrong with Ianto, right? Well you're about to find out, so I suggest that you listen if your family and marriage is as important as you say."

Jack reluctantly sat down.

"Ianto you're crazy. You need help. I'm going to get Jack." exclaimed Gwen.

Ianto snapped. "You're not going anywhere. But I'm sure Jack would love to hear about what you've been up to. Maybe that's who i should be talking to, Gwen. Maybe he should know how sick and obsessive you are: planting your personal items around him, the lipstick on his collar and mug. And when that didn't work, on the one night he stayed here alone, you planted your panties in his bed for me to find."

Gwen looked scathingly at the young Welshman.

"Ianto, do you think Jack would believe you?" she asked. "Jack loves me. Did you know, he told me that he came back for me, but I had Rhys, so he settled for you: a poor pathetic,sniveling tea-boy, who he could have whenever he wanted. You still weren't good enough. You think you were the only one, but I know there were others, just as young and handsome."

Jack was at his desk clenching his fist in anger. How could he have been so wrong about Gwen?

"I pity you," replied Ianto. "That you are so heartless and vicious. You must really hate me, and you can't see what a good man Rhys is, and one day, it will be to late. But I'm warning you, Gwen, you try to destroy my family again, and I will give you a hell you have never dreamed of."

"You want to know what hell is, Ianto?" she looked at him in anger. "It's what you put Jack in. You trapped him by getting pregnant, and we both know that it was no accident. Jack was forced to give up his love for me so he could marry you. And yes, I planted those items. I did it to set Jack free so that we could be happy together. But you couldn't have that, could you? So you conveniently get pregnant again."

With a wicked venomous laugh Gwen said, "How does it feel, knowing when you and Jack make love that it me he's thinking of, my lips he's kissing."

At Gwen's harsh words, Jack dashed from his office, followed by Tosh and Owen in pursuit, just in time to hear Ianto screaming at Gwen.

"Shut up, Gwen! Just shut up! You are nothing but a conniving, manipulative and lying bitch!" Ianto screamed as his mask fell and tears began streaming down his face.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the characters; it all belongs to the BBC and RTD.

Editor Note: Many Thanks to ''Best- In -Red,who beta this story, correcting numerous errors to make it better,you're fantastic

K+

Chapter-8

Jack rushed into the conference room, followed by Tosh and Owen.

Gwen started talking.

"Jack thank goodness you're here. He's crazy! He started screaming and accusing me of all these crazy things!"

"Shut it, Gwen," Owen scoffed. "We heard everything."

Ianto was shaking uncontrollably, so Jack rushed to his side.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, Ianto. None of it is true. There was never a choice between you and Gwen. You're the only one I love, you have to believe me."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and leaned his forehead onto Jack's. "I do," he whispered softly.

Jack had tears streaming down his cheeks. "You and Josh are my life. Without you two I have nothing. It's you and only you."

Not looking up, Jack said with fury in his voice, "Owen, Tosh take Gwen down to the main hub. I'll be down in a minute."

Gwen protested. "Jack, you have to listen. It was him, not me."

"Bloody hell, Gwen," Owen sighed as they left the room. "Shut it, just shut up."

Jack and Ianto kissed passionately, not wanting to let go of each other.

After breaking for air, Jack murmured, "Ianto, I love you, don't you ever doubt that."

"Jack, I love you also, and I promise to never try to deal with things like this alone.

Jack smiled. "I promise too."

Tosh and Owen were both watching Gwen as they sat at their desks.

Ianto and Jack emerged from the conference room embraced in each others arms. Jack sent Ianto to his quarters under his office to rest after everything that had happened.

Gwen felt her whole world was collapsing around her and she sobbed as she looked towards Jack and made a last attempt at him. "Jack, I love you, and now you can be free. I know you feel the same.

Jack looked at her, "Gwen, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. Maybe I'm to blame for this."

Before he could say anything else, Tosh spoke up.

"Jack, I want to talk to you before you deal with Gwen."

"Ok, Tosh. Let's go to the autopsy room." agreed Jack, walking after her curiously.

Going to the autopsy room, Tosh calmly told Jack. "What Gwen did to Ianto is unspeakable, but Jack, whatever punishment you give out has to be fair."

"Tosh, she tried to hurt Ianto and destroy my family," replied the Captain angrily.

Tosh sighed. "Yes, Jack, she did, but you are also to blame. As much as I love you and Ianto, I have to be honest, your actions haven't helped from Day 1. You knew Gwen was obsessed with you, so you flirted, she stared, you made her second in command over Owen after only being here for a few months.

Jack looked at the Japanese woman. "Tosh, what are you saying?"

"You let Gwen break every Torchwood protocol, where others would have been reprimanded. You made her feel superior to us all, she was the only one you confided in, and even after confessing your love for Ianto, getting married and having a son, your flirting never stopped."

"Tosh, I always flirt, but it doesn't mean anything. Ianto knows that."

"Yes, but does Gwen know that? A man who loves his partner doesn't constantly flirt in front of him, especially with the woman who is known to carry a torch for him. We know it's innocent on your part, that it's in your nature, but Gwen sees it as something more. Maybe you didn't want to see it, or you crave the attention of being the dashing hero in her eyes and it just helps your ego."

Jack brought his hands to his face, shaking his head as he was listening intensely to Tosh.

"Jack, this is not Gwen's fault alone. It's you also. Did you every wonder why Ianto never came to you?Yes, Ianto loves you, but when it comes to Gwen he's very insecure. The evidence she planted made it worse, and the panties in your bed was more than he could bear.

Owen believed that was why he blocked out that part of his life, the pain and betrayal was too overwhelming. So, Jack, I suggest you think long and hard before you issue a harsh punishment to Gwen. You are our leader, we look to you for guidance, and we all need to set boundaries, to keep the least amount of friction out of the workplace as is possible."

Jack looked at Tosh. "Thank you for putting things in perspective and opening my eyes."

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it; it all BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Thanks to Best-In-Red who took the time from her busy schedule to beta this last chapter,Your awesome. Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

K+

Chapter-9

Tosh emerged from the autopsy bay, and she looked at Gwen, giving her a sad, but reassuring, smile.

Owen smiled at Tosh, and nodded his head in approval, for he had overheard the conversation between her and Jack.

Jack later followed with his arms folded across his chest as he walked towards Gwen.

He started off in his most sincere voice, "Gwen, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt or mislead you, and I never wanted you to stray from your life. I just wanted you to maintain some normalcy with Rhys, to have a family, and to be happy. It can happen, even in Torchwood.

Gwen was sobbing, as she felt like her heart was being ripped from her body.

Jack knelt down in front of Gwen. "I do love you Gwen, just as I love Tosh and Owen, and that will never change. I feel that you just need some time away from Torchwood and from me. Then, you will realize that you never loved me and that your heart and love still belongs to Rhys as it always did.

Gwen sniffed. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yes, Gwen, I do" replied Jack, a smile coming onto his face.

Something was still troubling Gwen.

"Jack, what about Ianto?" she asked. "Will he ever forgive me?"

Unbeknownst to her, Ianto wasn't sleeping, but watching and listening to every word on the CCTV in Jack's office."

Coming out of Jack office, he said to her, "Gwen, we all make painful mistake. Mine was Lisa, and all of you have forgiven me. Yes, Gwen, with time, I can forgive you also."

Gwen smiled at this. "Ianto, I'm so sorry. I hope we can become friends."

Ianto nodded, staying silent.

Jack spoke again. "Gwen, I'm not firing or retconing you. This wasn't all your fault, sometimes I forget that things are so much different in the 21st century. Things I perceive as innocent can mean so much more to the other person. I'm suspending you for 2 weeks with pay, so that you and Rhys can take a vacation and relax. Rekindle that special love you have for each other."

Gwen sadly kissed Jack on the cheek saying, "Jack, Ianto, I really am so sorry."

Jack turned to Tosh. "Everything is quiet, so we can call it a day. I'm transferring the rift alarm to my wrist strap so I'll know if anything new comes up."

Jack looked at Ianto. "I want to collect my adorable son and take my gorgeous husband home to celebrate our new little miracle."

Owen looked at Tosh. "

Tosh, want to hang at the pub for awhile?" he asked, almost nervously.

"Owen, I would be delight," replied Tosh, ever the lady. They both grabbed their coats and left.

Jack knew things would be tense for awhile with Gwen and Ianto, but he had faith that they could overcome this.

Jack knew that he and Ianto loved each other, and with the arrival of another little miracle they couldn't have been happier.

After making his final check, feeding Janet, and visiting Myfanwy's nest to leave her some of her favorite chocolate, Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones left the hub to collect their son and then went home. As Jack and Ianto arrived home, Jack carried their adorable sleeping 2-year-old into their home, unaware of the dark shadow that had been stalking them since they left the hub.

Watching, the stalker smiles and taps the window, signaling her driver to leave.

The End ?

Please Review

The Sequel to this is ''Part If Not All", all chapter were beta,except the first four.


End file.
